


You'll Be Back

by kv_panda_red



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hamilton References, M/M, You'll Be Back, for the mems, shitty old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kv_panda_red/pseuds/kv_panda_red
Summary: Song AU: Hamilton, the song: You'll be Back. US is over at England's and Invites him over for drinks....things get out of hand...





	You'll Be Back

**Author's Note:**

> btw its based on a bit of a roleplay me and my friend made were i pretended to be England singing said song and she gave me witty comebacks to each line.  
> It's was just for fun so, like don't take it seriously tbh  
> Also, I wrote this over a year ago (2015) I promise my writing has improved!

So, Alfred came over to London. It was really just for business but he couldn't resist the urge to call his old friend, Arthur. He really just wanted to see his friend, no matter where, just see his adorable face. Ok, so maybe Alfred didn't want them to be friends, he had a tiny little crush on Arthur...but as far as he knew Arthur was straight and not even remotely interested in him, barely even as a friend. But, still any excuse to see Artie was a dream come true to Alfred. So, he decided to call him to go and get some drinks.

"Hey, Artie!" Alfred said.

"Hello America..." Arthur said, with his beautiful British accent that Alfred loved.

"I told you to call me Alfred. It is my name after all."

"Fine, Alfred, What do you want?"

"Well, I was over at your place for some business and I thought maybe we could go get some drinks!"

"I'm not sure Ameri-Alfred, I have a bit of work and you know it's not good when I get drunk."

"Oh, c'mon! I don't know the next time we will get to hang out without it being a World meeting or something work related. Plus, I won't let you get drunk!"

"Ok, fine...Come pick me up at 8 o'clock." Said Arthur after looking at his watch.

"Alright! See you in 4 hours!" said Alfred trying to keep in his excitement.

And so, Alfred came to Arthur's house and picked him up. They went to Arthur's favorite bar. Now, let's get one thing straight, Alfred could hold about three times the alcohol that Arthur could and well...Alfred forgot about that detail. So, whilst Alfred was practically sober, Arthur was crazy drunk. And all of us know what kind of drunk Arthur is: Emotional Drunk.

"Hey Al." said Arthur.

"Yes?" said Alfred, just noticing how drunk Arthur really was.

"I've always wanted to sing this song." Arthur inched a bit closer to Alfred.

"Wha-What song?"

"This. Song."

"What song, England?"

"It reminds of you." Said Arthur and got as close to America as the bar stools could allow.

"Re-really?" said Alfred, already a blush creeping up his face.

"Yeah! Kind of reminds of after the war too." Said Arthur looking down.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna sing it to you!"

"Oh, you don't need to do that. Maybe later." Said Alfred so Arthur wouldn't embarrass himself.

"No, I must!"

"Ok.." Then the grand piano, which came out of nowhere, started playing a familiar song.

"Oh no, not again." Said the bartender.

"What do you me-" said Alfred before he was interrupted.

"Just- You are said America, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's for you so just listen and watch."

"You say, the price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay." Started Arthur.

"What?" said America in shock.

"You cry, in your tea you hurl at the sea when you see me go by."

"Sorry about that." He said getting up from the bar stool

"Why so sad? Remember we made an arrangement when you went away. Now you're making me mad. Remember, despite your estrangement, I'm your man."

"My man?" said America turning a light pink color.

"You'll be back, soon you'll see. You'll remember you belong to me."

"B-belong??" Alfred turned redder.

"You'll be back, time will tell. You'll remember I served you well. Oceans rise, Empires fall." Said England fake falling.

"Like your empi-" said America but was cut off by England Getting on one knee pulling out a Ring Pop out of nowhere, like the piano.

"We have seen each other through it all." America then reaching for the Ring Pop but was cut off by England getting back up and continuing to sing(also the Ring Pop disappeared?). "But when push," He said pushing America bit, "comes to shove" he said full on shoving America to the floor.

"Hey!"

"I will send a fully armed battalion" He sang pulling (again out of nowhere) a fake gun "to remind you of my love!"

"You'll what?!" America said getting up.

"Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da da da dat dat da ya da! Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da da da dat dat da..." England sang skipping around the bar tripping and falling once finishing.

"Look England I think we should go-" tried saying America touching England shoulder but was cut off.

"You say our love is draining and you can't go on!"

"No I don-"

"You'll be the one complaining when I am gone."sang England getting up.

"I'm the one leaving."

"And no, don't change the subject!" sang England pointing angrily at America

"Ok, ok." America said sitting back down. And taking a sip from his drink.

"Cause you my favorite subject!" America raised an eyebrow. "My sweet submissive subject." America chocked on his drink. "My loyal, royal subject."

"Wait-" America said standing up.

"Forever and ever" England said snaking an arm around America's waist, America turning completely red. "and ever" England said dipping America "and ever and ever." He then dropped America (lol swoon) to keep on singing. "You'll be back, like before."

"Hey, you do know you just dropped me-"

"I will fight the fight and win the war."

"Well, I won-"

"For your love, for you praise."

"Huh?" America said getting back up.

"And I'll love you till my dying days!"

"*breathing intensifies*"(America)

"When you're gone, I'll go mad."

"I think we're too late for tha-"

"So don't throw away this thing we had."

"We never had anything."

"Cause when push," England went to push America again but America grabbed his hand before he could. "comes to shove." England said pulling America close, America blushing. "I will kill all your friends and family"

"What?!"

"to remind you of my love!" he said letting go of America.

"You need help dude."

"Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da da da dat dat da ya da! Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da ya da dat- Everybody! Including you Alf!" And to America's surprise everyone actually started singing, so he did too.

"Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da da da dat dat da ya da!" England got on top of the grand piano somehow. "Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da" somebody pushed America closer to the piano. "da da da dat dat da ya da!" England the passed out and fell into Americas arms. Everyone started whistling and cheering.

"Oh, Artie, you could've told me sooner." He looked at England lovingly; he then decided to get back to Arthur's. He got a glass of water and some Advil for the next day, since he knew England was gonna have a really bad hangover. Whilst putting Arthur onto his bed he said: "I love you too, Artie." Then starting to leave the room to sleep in his old room.

"Don't go..." England said reaching out to grab America's hand.

"I wouldn't even dream of it." America smiled and lied down next to England. England immediately cuddling up on America's chest.

~Fin~

You want hungover Iggy? Ok...

~Bonus~

America woke up to the sound of England moaning in pain. Obviously from a hangover.

"Are you ok? Here" America said giving England the glass of water along with some Advil he had put there last night.

"Ugh, thanks Ameri-" *realization that America is in his bed* "America?! What are you doing in my bed? Shirtless?!"

"Whoa, woah, calm down! You were drunk out of your mind and-"

"You said you wouldn't let me get drunk!"

"Well, I forgot you could stand way less alcohol than me. And stop shouting, both of us know you have a mayor headache right now. Now, drink up." America said and England quickly drank the pill and the water. "Look, you got drunk and you sang a song and then passed out. I took you home and put you in your bed and you told me not to leave."

"I sang a song?"

"Yeah." America said a smile creeping on his face." A song about how much you love me. And how 'I'll be back'." That's when it was England's turn to blush.

"What? I don't know what you are talking about? I think you should go!" England said nudging America off of the bed.

"Oh, c'mon! We both know you don't want me to go!" he said hugging England.

"Let go you bloody wanker." Said England not even doing an effort into making America let go.

"But you said it yourself. Let's see, I believe you said: 'You'll be back, soon you'll see. You'll remember you belong to me.' So, what's the problem? Now, I remember that I belon-"America was saying but was cut off by England kissing him. His mind went completely blank. But soon enough he realized what was happening and kissed him back. Want a peek of what is going on in his mind: 'OMFG Arthur is kissing me. And I'm kissing him and and andasdfgsasdfghjklkjhgf' lol he's fangirling. Anyways, I guess you know what happened next...( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)...they ate pancakes, duh. Get your mind out of the gutter!

~Le End~

Kinda of a shit bonus ending but I still hope you like it!!


End file.
